The uchiha's child
by suzuki kasami
Summary: sasuke has a power, this power is shown to the public and now hell raises among him. goverment is after him to expriment on him, but his blonde helper mightve keep a secret. and now sasuke will do any thing to get his child back! even if it meant kill.


**Okay so this is a new story im making, hope you enjoy. It'll all make sense next chapter**

**Chapter 1**

Prologue

** A crashing sound came from the room next to his. The blonde decided to ignore it. Suddenly he heard yelling, and screaming and a big thump on the ground, the sounds were coming from above on the like, floor above his. He got up and ran to get dressed in a black shirt and orange baggy pants, he ran to the door and opened it and ran upstairs, '**_**their has never been a fight in this apartment, even though the new pair and their baby just moved here, hmm' **_**thought the blonde. He came to the door to see it was unlocked; he burst through the door to see a raven utterly shocked on the ground. And a pissed off white haired man. Naruto stood their shocked too. They did not notice them until the raven haired man turned his gaze to him. The white haired man neared naruto, and naruto took a step back. Somewhat offended, the white hair man yelled, "What the heck do you think you're doing in my apartment!" the raven almost close to tears said, "don't hurt him, please, suigetsu," pleaded the raven. Suigetsu turned his gaze to the boy and slapped him across the face, naruto seized his arm when he was about to hit him again. Suigetsu just looked at him wide eyed and then he moved his hand fast to naruto's neck, he choked and cried, suigetsu dropped him and beat the living shit out of him, he kneed him and slapped him, but naruto wouldn't give up, and he didn't bother to hurt him back. "See sasuke, hahaha! See what happens when you bring up friends! They share the same pain!" something in sasuke snapped, he pulled himself together, he stood up, head low, walking like a zombie over to suigetsu, he leaped at him and put one arm around his neck and slammed him against the wall, suigetsu was shock at the strength the man put in him, it was like he was just lifting a feather, Sasuke's eyes showed red, the red surprised suigetsu too, no humans eyes can turn red like it did. Scaring and choking the living crap out of suigetsu he opened the door and threw him so hard, when he hit the wall, it cracked, almost into brain damage, suigetsu pulled himself away from the monster and ran away. Naruto stood up to see the ravens image, he saw the whole thing and was shocked, naruto looked into the ravens deep red eyes. But before he knew it, he passed out.**

**Sasuke's pov**

**Something happened to me. What happened to me! To my dignity! I feel as if I have no soul anymore, suddenly I hear the child upstairs cry, I picked up the beat up blonde and put him on the couch, when I did that, I cleaned up the shards of glass and went up stairs to my son. I walked to the crib, and picked him up, he was crying his eyes out, he is probably hungry, and I took him with me downstairs and got out some potatoes left from work yesterday. If I'm going to work how will I get someone to watched the child for me. Thinking hard I didn't notice that the blonde had woken up. I set the baby in his eating chair and walk over to the blonde.**

**Third pov.**

**Naruto sat up slowly. Looking at the raven with the baby, when the raven sat the baby down he turned to naruto, naruto put on a questioning yet painful look. Sasuke scowled, naruto quivered. "I didn't want that to happen, I was scared and something inside me…something inside me opened! I could really feel myself!" he laughed looking crazy, he was insane, naruto thought. "But I own this all to you! I never wanted this power to release! Never! I already feel fucked up as it is!" he smirked then naruto started to speak up, trying to change the subject. "So you have a child, what's his name." sasuke looked as if he was going to cry. Without looking at naruto he said, "He is not my child. But I did name him, his name is Yai, sute uchiha." Naruto nodded, "how is he**_** not**_** your child? His kind of looks like you!" naruto said with a goofy grin. It was true, Yai was small but he had black hair and dark eyes that seemed mysterious like his, so-called father. Sasuke frowned, "no he doesn't, I look like shit!" naruto flinched, then decided to ask, "who was that guy that was…" naruto trailed off, and sasuke noticed and decided to answer, "he was my friend, he was angry because his girlfriend broke up with him to be with me, and I just had a one-night stand and dumped her out of my room, and I guess she came crying running to him and stuff." Naruto said nothing and then both him and sasuke stood up, "well I better go, if you need help with uchiha Jr just call, I live on the bottom floor room 39," as naruto walked out the door, sasuke grabbed his arm. "Uh…thanks for helping me." Naruto smiled, "no, you helped me," after that naruto walked out the door, but on his mind was something else. "Wow, he is sooo cute," sasuke thought out loud. He walked over to his son and kneeled in front of him, "son, you may not understand me, but I love you, even if im your biological father, and when we get it all together we will be happy, but for now I will try to use all my strength to keep you by my side." The baby looked at him, sasuke frowned and stood up, **_**and I will use all my power to protect you**_** because you are an uchiha's child.**

**Oooooookay so this is chapter one the next chap will come if you REVIEW! Hope this is good. **

**1**

**1**

**1**

**V**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
